


Jealous much?

by Ginncide



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: #letryousayfuck, Bakura's a little shit, M/M, ryou swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginncide/pseuds/Ginncide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura keeps ruining Ryou's dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous much?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb I wrote on my phone. Hopefully there aren't any grammatical errors.

Ryou sighed loudly and collapsed onto his bed in exhasperation. Once again, his date had been ruined. While Bakura really only took over when he NEEDED to, he'd picked up a bad habit of taking over to ruin Ryou's dates.

He didn't confront them or be rude to them, as that might raise suspicion and make Yugi aware of him. Usually, he took over right as Ryou was about to leave for the date, then go as far as he could in the other direction. Sometimes he even went the extra mile and texted said date that it was cancelled.

Ryou added a line to his mental tally. Seven ruined dates so far. He wasn't sure why Bakura was so hellbent on ruining his love life. Frankly, it was starting to annoy him.

"Spirit, what the FUCK?" He groaned, making sure Bakura could hear him.

Said spirit materialized next to Ryou, taking a seat on his bed.

"Why, whatever do you mean, landlord?" That was not the tone of someone who didn't know what he was being accused of.

"You know what I mean, you ghosty piece of garbage." Ryou shot back. Despite his words, his tone was calm and he had not taken his eyes off the ceiling. He was comfortable lying on his back, half tired and half pissed off.

"My my, feisty today, aren't you, host?" Bakura teased.

"Just stop ruining my fucking dates. I haven't had a steady boyfriend or girlfriend since I was fourteen, and you trapped their soul in a doll." Ryou sighed again,

"Water under the bridge, host." Bakura sounded teasing.

"It's not water under the bridge when I have to keep making excuses for my dates. I'm going to run out of lies eventually. Then maybe I'll have to tell Yugi that you weren't reaaally destroyed... Hm. Wouldn't that be a shame." Bakura growled. There was nothing he hated more than when Ryou used that particular threat.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't insist on trying to go on dates. You're lucky I've given up trying to convince you you don't need friends. But I draw the line at romance." Bakura crossed his arms, huffing childishly.

"And why is that, oh wise and benevolent spirit?" Ryou's sarcasm was peaking.

Bakura thought for a moment. "They don't deserve you."

"If anything, it's the other way around. Dating me means having to deal with YOU." Bakura gestured while making frustrated sounds, trying to figure out how to put what he wanted to say.

"Listen, you don't understand. They don't know you. They only want to date you because of your looks." Bakura tried harder not to let his frustration show. It wasn't easy when you were talking to someone who was connected to your very soul and felt everything you did.

"You think I don't already know that?" Ryou was well aware that if he was more open about his interest in all things creepy and disturbing, his number of admirers would drop significantly.

"And it doesn't bother you at all?" Bakura growled.

"Not really." Answered Ryou.

"It should! They don't know you at all. They'll never understand you like I do." Bakura grew increasingly agitated.

"Well of course they don't know me as well as you do, we share a mindspace, for fuck's sake. I can feel everything you feel, hear your every thought. You can't expect random students to know me on that level, you twat." Ryou, too, was growing frustrated.

"Then you should stop trying to have intimate relationships with them since they'll never be able to understand you like I do!" Shouted Bakura.

Ryou was about to shout something back, but before he could, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god." His voice went calm.

"What?!" Demanded Bakura.

Ryou sat up and turned to the spirit.

"You have a crush on me." Ryou grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

"Wha- I- No I-" Bakura sputtered.

Ryou busted out laughing. "I can't believe it! Big bad Bakura, the ancient vengeful murderous spirit, has a CRUSH on his poor, innocent host!" Ryou continued laughing like a hyena.

Bakura was a mix of embarrassed and furious. He seethed, but his body language made it clear that he was embarrassed.

"Shut up, host, you don't know anything!" Bakura shouted, trying to get Ryou to stop laughing.

Ryou wiped away a nonexistent tear. He let out a few more chuckles before he finally calmed down. "Sorry, sorry. It's just so funny to me. I never would have taken you for the jealous type."

Bakura looked in the other direction, pissed.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. If you liked me, you could have just said so." Ryou put his hand on Bakura's transparent shoulder.

Bakura groaned at him.

Ryou leaned forward and gave Bakura a little peck on the cheek. Bakura leaned into it a little bit, still too pissed to look at Ryou.

"I wouldn't mind being with you, you know." Ryou whispered in his ear. Bakura stiffened.

"You're the worst host I've ever had." He grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Ryou grinned, wrapping his arms around Bakura's shoulders and pulling him close.

**Author's Note:**

> #letryousayfuck 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @sinatton.tumblr.com


End file.
